Little Lion Man
by spacemonkey206
Summary: He was the worst Gryffindor ever and to top that off, the worst best friend ever. It was her heart that had been on the line and he had effectively crushed it. Scorpius/Rose. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lion Man**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Characters belong to JK Rowling and the lyrics belong to Mumford and Sons. **

**AN: Hey everyone, so ever since I heard the song Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons months ago I just knew that I had to write a Scorpius/Rose fic that is based off of it, I just had to come up with something. Now normally I'm not a huge fan of song fics but hey, got to try everything once right? Please Read and Review, let me know how I did. **

Scorpius Malfoy sat alone on top of the astronomy tower after curfew one cool fall evening. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself in an attempt to cut the cold November air. He let his head hang as he felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He would never be good enough, he would never escape his fathers past no matter how much he wanted to, it always seemed to have a way of catching up to him. His father had told him many times that the Malfoy name was one he should be proud to hold, but where had it gotten him? It had gotten him sitting alone on top of the astronomy tower, crying on a Friday night.

He often wondered why he had been sorted into Gryffindor, he wasn't particularly brave, at least he wasn't anymore. He couldn't help but feel like a failure. He was so caught up with everything going on in his head that he had completely missed what was right in front of him the whole time. Rose Weasley, his best friend. If only he had mustered the courage to just tell her how he felt, then maybe, just maybe his Friday night would have turned out a bit differently. He had been so caught up in running away from his fathers past, that by the time he had figured out how he felt, he just didn't have enough courage left inside of himself to risk destroying the relationship he had with the only person who he could count on.

_Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep Little Lion Man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems _

_That you made in your own head_

So much for that. He had still managed to do exactly that. He had completely ruined his relationship with Rose. He found out earlier that day that Rose, his beautiful sweet Rose shared his feelings, but it was too late. He was with Sapphire Brown, his now ex-girlfriend. It was his own fault really, he should have just said something to her the first time, but now he had had fucked up, he had fucked up really badly.

He shouldn't have run when she saw him, one look and she had known that he had overheard her tell Albus about her feelings for him. Instead of mustering his courage, he turned and ran, but not before seeing the look on he face as he headed in the opposite direction, something which Al had reamed him about at dinner. He was too much like his father sometimes, it made him sick. Everyone was right, he was just like his father. He was the worst Gryffindor ever and to top that off, the worst best friend ever. It was her heart that had been on the line and he had effectively crushed it.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my..._

The cold night air chilled him to the bone, tears spilling down his cheeks at an incredible rate and he didn't even care anymore. He sat there trembling in the cold, but he refused to go inside, he deserved this. He had seen this before with Al and their friend Jessica. It was the same situation, Al liked Jess, Jess liked Al but neither of them knew about the others feelings and then one night Jess let it slip to Rose and Al had overheard, but instead of running, Al had mustered up the courage and actually told Jess how he felt and the pair had been together ever since.

He was never going to be able to make up for this, and he was afraid that she would never speak to him again. He raised a hand and wiped the tears from his face, trying to dry his cheeks before someone discovered him. He leaned back against the wall behind him. He had no idea how he was going to fix this, but he had to. He didn't know what he would do without Rose. He had never been particularly good with words, his mother had always told him that he was a graceful child, a beautiful child, but apparently that hadn't transferred into his ability to put sentences together. He had confided in his mother about his feelings for his best friend in the summertime, and she had told him that actions spoke louder then words, and that he should use the boldness that he had always possessed and do something to show her how he felt, since he couldn't find the words to do so. He should have listened to his mother, but instead here he was freezing his backside off, kicking himself for what he had done to his friend.

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_

_You know that you have seen this all before_

_Tremble Little Lion Man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face,_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

She had looked so hurt and broken when he walked, or rather ran away from her that day and she had every right to hate him. If she never speaks to him again, he has no one to blame but himself. Why couldn't he have been brave like the Gryffindor that he is supposed to be, instead of the true coward that he was. He really fucked everything up, and he had no clue what to do about it.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? _

He closed his eyes, picturing his beautiful best friend, knowing that she was probably off somewhere, blaming herself for what had happened. It wasn't her fault. It was he who had broken her heart and his own in the process and it wasn't fair that she should be blaming herself for something that was entirely his fault. If he had just swallowed his pride, things would be a whole lot different.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

He let out a cry of frustration, listening to it echo in the alcove of the tower where he was seated. For once in his life, he wished that he could be the person he wanted to be. Brave, strong, someone deserving of Rose, but he knew that he didn't measure up, no matter how many times Rose had tried to convince him otherwise.

_Ahhhhh…_

He wasn't worthy of being friends with Al, with her. He deserved to be miserable and alone, but every time he had put himself down, Rose had been there to prove him wrong, but this time, he knew that he had just shattered the person who he had been before all of this and there was nothing that anyone could say to prove otherwise. He had no idea what he would do with out her. He had lost his best friend and it was all his own fault.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

Suddenly he stood up coming to a realization. Yes this whole mess was his own fault and he had fucked up, he had fucked up really badly, but as much as he had done this to her, to himself, only he had the power to try and make things better. His mothers words echoed in his mind and he decided that he needed to do something big to prove to Rose just how much he cared for her.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? _

He needed to fix this, before he lost her forever.

_Didn't I, my dear?_

**AN: Okay so there it is, not so sure how good it is. Let me know. Please review. And if you haven't heard this song, look it up and listen to it, it's amazing, the whole album is. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I've had a few requests to continue this story. Apparently I've become powerless to deny my readers anything. Anyways, it'll be posted as a separate story called Hold On To What You Believe.

Cheers!

-SM


End file.
